Agrabbah adventures
by Camlia
Summary: Once more, Mozenrath comes up with a plan to get rid of Aladdin and finally rule over the seven deserts. For that purpose, he team up with Abis Mal. However, when the preparation are over, something unexpected happens...
A little context for the story. The episode when Mozenrath is in the hot balloon didn't occur, the adventures are setting before the third movies and after the episode "Destiny on fire" when Razoul and Aladdin teamed up to defeat Aziz. And Aladdin does live in the palace! In the room we see in the first movie. Never understood why in the series his was still dressed as a street rat and lived in his hovel.

Enjoy!

Abis Mal stepped down of his horse and looked at the place. He had never seen such a dark place. All the sand was black and so the castle. Very cliché. But this places gave him fright chills however he tried to have an evil expression which didn't last when saw Mamluks guarding the place.

He tried to be brave but failed to:

"Your master wants to see me."

They nodded and let him pass. Abis Mal gave a loud sigh and moved to the castle.

Mozenrath was making some potion when he heard a knocking on his door.

"Finally, he arrived. Xerxes bring him here.

-Yes Master" said the eel with a smile.

Mozenrath was pouring a small portion of his potion into a vase when a loud voice made his tossed it all over the table.

"So this the wizard castle? I thought it might bigger and that'll...

-Kill? You? said Mozenrath with a threatening voice. Didn't your mother teach you not to speak unless permitted?

-Hey, I'm not a woman! And I... Sorry so sorry!" cried Abis Mal when he saw Mozenrath lighted his gauntlet.

Mozenrath took a deep breath.

"I heard that when it comes to find magical artifact, you're good. And also that Aladdin is not your best friend.

-Aladdin? He and his genie always stops me when I want to invade Agrabbah!

-So we have an enemy in common. You'll help find this artifact and we shall be rid of Aladdin. I'll take care of the genie.

-That's great! But this artifact you're talking about.

-A magical mirror that'll literally make Aladdin disappear.

-I'm listening.

-Here's the map. Because you're a mortal you'll be able to get pass the magical barrier. They are the reasons I couldn't pass through it. They'll be two identical mirrors, take the one on your right, do you understand?

-What about the left one? It's not magical?

-It is but completely useless. As far as I am concerned.

-Pass the magical barrier, take the right mirror which is on the right. Simple enough!

-Yes it is. Here's scroll with my instruction. I shall lead Aladdin right there. Now go!"

Abis Mal went out. Mozenrath followed him with his eyes until he disappeared.

"Fat man stupid! laughed Xerxes

-I couldn't agree more. However I hope he knows his right from his left...

-If doesn't?

-For his sake, he better do, said Mozenrath with a little smile. If that clumsy thief thinks he's going to have Agrabbah, he's wrong. I shall rule over the city and then the seven deserts! And Aladdin will pay each humiliation I had to endure."

Mozenrath didn't know which one had been the most awful : when he had to search his gauntlet buried by the sprites, when he stuck into the crystal or the black sand, when the genie put some ugly big gloves on his gauntlet. They were going to pay all right!

"Now, while the idiot is searching for the mirror, we have some preparation to do. After all, Aladdin will be our guest. We have to be perfect!

-Perfect! Perfect!" repeated the eel.

"Sir, are you sure we're going the right way? asked Haroud

-Of course I am, I can't be wrong! The map is very specific!"

Haroud rolled up his eyes. However, they arrived in front of the cavern. He couldn't help but think how odd it was that Abis Mal was so clever when it was about finding treasure and yet so idiot when it was about coming up with a plan to deal with Aladdin.

"See Haroud? asked Abis Mal very proud of himself. And you thought I was lost.

-My humble apologies sir, you are the smartest man in the world.

-Of course I am. So this where the barrier is. According to the wizard, it won't allows him to pass but not us, since we're not wizard. Haroud go ahead.

-Why you're as so kind sir.

-What do you mean?

-I shall have the honor of passing the barrier none wizard can. People will see me as a hero.

-What? No! I'm going first!"

Haroud smiled. It worked all the time. Abis Mal entered the temple with no harm. He followed him.

"Here I thought the temple will have some other treasure. The whole building is all rock and sand!

-Let's just take the mirror and go."

The two mirrors were standing in the middle of the room. Abis Mal took the one on his left.

"You're sure this is the right one?

-Of course it is! He said, right in and left! That's simple! Now, let's get out of here! The place is boring."

They went to the location where they will trap Aladdin.


End file.
